


Found Royalty

by PsychVamp



Series: The Lost Prince Universe [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: A collection of oneshots connected to The Lost Prince, my first full length multichapter fic for the Gendrya fandom. Prompts are welcome.Posting chapter one on the one anniversary on the posting of The Lost Prince, about the birth of the twins.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: The Lost Prince Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913179
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Found Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this one-shot collection! I decided to continue the story in the Lost Prince universe at this time of the one year anniversary. 
> 
> This first story is based off of this prompt by freorgeweasely on tumblr: I want to see a one shot from the twins’ birth, maybe a little bit after with Cersei being a grandma (and a little proud one of her grandchildren took after her)

Arya had never been the first choice for anything as a young girl. Sansa was the one everyone wanted to be friends with. Sansa was the one constantly praised by their mother and Septa Mordane. Arya had been the only constantly excluded from things by the other highborn girls because she liked playing outside and hated sewing. Even from a young age, Sansa had been the perfect lady. She would have never tempted disgrace by sneaking out of a castle in the failing twilight to bed a bastard blacksmith, no matter how kind and handsome. Of the two Stark sisters, she was sure that everyone would have chosen Sansa to be their Queen. Instead, Westeros was stuck with the second choice and her blacksmith Prince. 

Arya still remembered the glare she had received from Stannis when she had entered the chambers for her first small council meeting. He had made it clear that she should not be there, it was not a place for a woman. Gendry had very firmly told him that Arya’s place was wherever she wanted it to be, the older man had wisely chosen to let it drop. Arya worked hard to make it clear to the whole council that she would be a ruler alongside her husband, her contribution to Westeros would go beyond simply providing heirs. Though, she was doing that as well. 

She had become lucky in many ways when her Father became Hand of the King, but finding Gendry and being loved by Gendry were the things that she cherished the most. He was the only man she would ever love and that suited her just fine. Women in her position rarely married for love, the chances were so low, she actually could not name another such match in recent memory. She had long ago accepted the fact that she would be married off to some faraway lord for an alliance, a way to strengthen the bonds between kingdoms. Her life had changed uncontrollably when Gendry’s seed had first taken root in her belly, and she would never wish for a different outcome in her life. Even now, as her stomach began to show that she was carrying Gendry’s child once more became clear, she held no regrets. Gendry always made sure she knew, that no matter what anyone else thought, that to him, she was always the first choice. She could not have imagined a better husband if she tried and her children could not have a better father.

* * *

Gendry was nervous as he waited for the maid to return with the maester and the midwives. Arya was already laying on the birthing bed, her hands resting over her large stomach as the contractions began getting closer and closer together. This pregnancy had not been like the two before it. Her belly had grown faster and larger than before. Maester Martyn said she was carrying twins and that thought scared him. Arya was a small woman and the births of a single babe had been hard, he worried about what would happen if she had two at the same time. 

Arya was not worried at all however, at least that's what she assured him every time she saw the concern written on his face. She would simply lean up, give him a kiss, and promise that his girls would all be fine. That was another thing she was sure of, that these babies would be girls. He had no reason to doubt her, so that's what they had been planning on. The names already picked out, they would just need to get a look at them to decide which name belongs to which babe. If Arya was wrong and they turned out to be boys, well, then the naming might need to wait a few days.

“Gendry.” Arya moaned, and he was at her side instantly, clenching her hand, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You can. You have already done it twice before, this will not be that different. That is what you have been telling me for moons now.” He comforted her, his blues taking in her sweat soaked face. They were lucky it happened in the morning, she had not yet changed out her nightgown, and the white material was sticking to her skin.

The door opened then, but it was not the maester that entered but his mother, “I was not expecting it to happen for another moon still.” The Queen said, going to Arya’s other side, “How are you feeling?”

Arya shook her head, “It is happening so much faster than with the boys.”

“Twins can have that effect I’ve heard.” Cersei replied, gripping Arya’s other hand, “Your mother was with you both the times before, do you want me to stay with you in her stead?”

Arya nodded and Gendry could see the grip she had on his mother’s hand, Catelyn had been planning to be here for the birth. She had been delayed leaving Winterfell however after a visit to see Robb’s second child.

“Papa, is Mama alright?” A small voice said from the door, causing all three heads to turn.

Gendry was on his feet quickly and scooped up his eldest son in his arms, “The babies are coming now. Mama will be fine and soon, you will have two new siblings.”

“Can I see them?” He asked.

Gendry shook his head, “Not yet, I promise you can see them soon. Mama and I will be very busy today though, you will have to stay in your rooms with Ed and listen to all that Mary tells you.”

“Yes Papa.” He replied and squirmed until Gendry set him down. He ran over to Arya on the bed and climbed up to kiss her cheek, “Don’t cry Mama, the babies will be here soon and we can all play together.”

Arya smiled at him, “Right you are love. Now run off and play with your brother.”

He nodded and jumped off the bed, running past Gendry without a word. He sighed, “I am going to speak with Mary. Let her know what is going on, though I am sure the entire castle will know of it soon enough.”

“We will be fine dear.” Cersei assured him and he smiled back at her before following after his eldest child.

* * *

Cersei smiled as she looked at the sleeping twins in their crib, Arya had fallen asleep shortly after having given them their first meal. Gendry had left momentarily to tell everyone else in the castle the good news. She had remained behind, content to just stare at the beautiful babes. She carefully reached out and ran a finger over one cheek and then moved to the other and repeated the process.

“Did Gendry tell you their names?” Arya said, causing Cersei to turn around and look at her good-daughter.

Cersei shook her head, “He did not.”

“Where did he go?” She asked, instead of telling her what they were.

“To tell your fathers that everything is good.” She told her before looking back at babies, “They are beautiful.”

Arya smiled, “I have daughters.”

Cersei walked closer to the bed, “You are a mother of four now.”

“Just like you.” Arya responded with a smile before it morphed into a yawn, “Apologizes.”

Cersei let out a small life, “My dear you just gave birth to two children in one day, you are allowed to be tired. Now, what are my granddaughter’s names?”

Before she could get an answer, one of the babies began to cry. Cersei rushed over to the crib and lifted the brown haired babe into her arms. Attempting to calm the baby before handing her over to Arya, “I think someone is hungry.”

Arya had adjusted to a sitting position and carefully took her daughter, bringing her to her breast. The baby happily began to feed and Arya looked up at her, “Hopefully they are never hungry at once. I am not sure I could feed them both at once.”

“You will be able to manage.” Cersei promised just as the second baby began to let out its own cries.

Cersei picked up her second granddaughter, rocking her softly before sitting in the chair next to Arya’s bed. Trying to keep the baby calm while her sister continued her meal.

The door to the room opened a moment later, a grinning Gendry coming in, “How are all my favorite ladies?”

“Two of them are very hungry.” Arya joked, smiling at her husband as he came over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

The scene brought a smile to Cersei’s face before she said, “Perhaps now I can learn their names?”

Her son smiled at her, “We thought long and hard about what names to give them. Honoring those that came before us seemed the best.”

Arya gestured to the baby at her breast, “This one is Lyara, after my grandmother, and that one is Joanna.”

Cersei felt a stab in her heart and looked down at the baby in her arms, her green eyes were squinted as they looked at her, and wisp on blonde curls sat on her head. She fought back the tears and whispered, “After my mother.”

Gendry nodded, “We thought it would be fitting, especially once we saw the tufts of golden hair.”

Cersei looked at her son, fighting down the tears that had sprung to her eyes, “It is perfect.”

A knock on the door caused Gendry to get up, opening it only halfway before letting it open all the way, letting Robert, Ned, and the boys into the room. Gendry knelt down to look at his sons, “Remember, you have to be very gentle.”

“Like with the kittens.” Durran said and Ed nodded quickly.

Gendry smiled, “Yes, like with the kittens.”

Cersei sat down gently on the foot of the bed, making it easier for everyone to see both of the babies at once. Gendry lifted Ed up to sit next to her, while Durran climbed up himself next to his brother.

Gendry pointed to the babe in her arms first, “This is Joanna and this is Lyara, your little sisters.”

Cersei watched Ed leaned over to look at the babe in her arms, he was not a very chatty child, taking after the watchful silences like his father. He titled his head as the baby looked back at him and he smiled, “Little sister.”

Cersei grinned at her grandson’s enthusiasm, looking away to see that Durran had Lyara’s hand wrapped around his finger. Ned was smiling with unshed tears in his eyes, while Robert was smiling broadly. Contentment settled in her heart, she had four beautiful grandchildren within reach, and fifth in Dorne. Her family was growing and prospering, even with one of her children gone from the world, things were happy. She could not be prouder of her eldest son.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome! If you ever wanted to see something that I left out of the main story, something between the final chapter and the epilogue, a look at the future past the epilogue, or anything else you might wonder. Leave me a comment here or I am available to be reached on Tumblr under the username of Psychvamp25. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
